Secrets of the Wind
by Deathangel113
Summary: "History is like legend and what is known is not always the full truth. You must remember this if you are to begin to learn your purpose."
1. Chapter One: The Mountain

**Secrets of the Wind**

**Summary: "History is like legend and what is known is not always the full truth. You must remember this if you are to begin to learn your purpose."**

**Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. I claim neither affiliation nor ownership. All non-canon characters (to be named) are of my own creation and property.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Mountain**

_The Northern Air Temple rose from the swirling clouds. He walked slowly among the ruins of his people and his nation. This place was not as he had remembered. Everything had changed. Where there had once been laughter, the temple was now silent. This was a place of ghosts now. He found himself in the open grounds where monks once meditated. Wind whipped violently around his form._

_ "Hello!"_

_ No answer came to him. He sensed more than saw what was behind him. Turning, he caught a brief glimpse of someone before a force of air knocked him down. He could feel himself falling off of the mountain. Terror coursed through him when he realized that he could not bend. Above him he saw a figure watching him._

Wind rushed about him, tugging at his clothes and limbs. His ability to bend had returned and he quickly tried to save himself from his fall.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

The sarcastic tone brought him out of the post dream haze. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that both Katara and Sokka were staring at him. Only the former looked a little bit concerned. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I had a dream that I was Momo." Both looked less than believing of his lie. His grin faltered.

"Momo."

"Yeah."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"How long until we reach the next village?"

Aang watched as Sokka unrolled the map and then attempt to find their current location. He appeared a bit frustrated with the clouds. He smiled and turned his attention forward. As Katara and Sokka began talking with each other about needing supplies and other matters he moved to his place at the reins. "You're doing good, Appa." The bison only grunted. He shook his head. They would have to stop soon. While the next village would be at least two days away, if Sokka was right, Appa would need to rest soon. He had been flying for too long without a break.

"Aang, we're two days way from the next village."

"I heard."

"Oh."

He glanced over is shoulder at Katara. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Sokka is a bit loud."

"Hey!"

They both laughed.

* * *

The cloud cover had begun to disperse. Through the gray wisps he saw a mountain. The formation was still quite a distance away, making it difficult for him to tell how large it truly was. This area seemed familiar though. Based on Sokka's map he could only guess that this was one of the smaller mountains located a few miles from the ocean's shore. He pulled the reins and Appa turned in that direction.

"Where are we going, Aang? We need to go straight if we're going to reach the next port."

"Appa needs to rest. We're going to the mountain."

Sokka stared at Aang for a moment and decided not to argue the point. Yes, they were being chased by the Fire Nation prince and he would now probably reach the port between them. However, if they were tracked with this new route, they would have the safety of the mountain at least. "Alright. Just make sure that the fire benders can't see us."

"Got it." Another direction and Appa lifted them up into the thicker clouds above them.

* * *

Fog had rolled far inland to reach the base of the mountain. From where they stood at the middle of the mountain they could see nothing of the land nor of the ocean. If the Fire Nation ship had managed to follow them it was well hidden.

"Come on. I think that I saw a spring."

"You can't see anything in this, Sokka."

"Shut up, Katara. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. "Just follow me."

"So where was this spring that you saw?"

He was quiet for a moment before pointing north.

"We're going to walk off the mountain if we go that way."

"How do you know that, Katara?"

"Because there is no ledge there."

"And how do you know that?"

Aang sighed. A quick gesture and the fog cleared enough for them to see the sudden drop.

"I knew that."

"Right."

Rolling his eyes, Aang turned and walked back to where Appa had been left.

* * *

"Have you ever been here before, Aang?"

"I can't remember." He was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Huh." Sokka took a bite from a peach. Thankfully, they had found a tree. While he would much prefer something else like meat, this would hold him over for now. "We should be going tomorrow."

"Appa should be rested by then."

"We can't risk sitting for too long."

"I know."

Sokka tossed the pit into the fire before laying back. Folding his arms under his head, he studied the scattering of stars above them. The clouds had mostly cleared. If they were lucky they would have clear skies when they left. If they were really lucky they would reach the port by tomorrow at the latest. They might have to consider going to a different port though.

* * *

When Aang opened his eyes the sun was just starting to rise. He tried to remember if he had another dream, but couldn't. Rolling onto his side, Aang saw that both Katara and Sokka were still sleeping. He smiled. Sitting up, he stretched before jumping to his feet. Sokka wanted to leave today. If he wanted to explore the area he would have to do so before the others woke and the weather was still in their favor.

Momo lifted his head as Aang passed before lowering it. With a sigh and a quiet chatter, he curled up into a tight ball.

He had almost left the camp when Appa grunted at him. Lifting a finger to his lips, he then moved to the flying bison. "I'll be back shortly. Don't worry." Appa grunted and he managed to keep from falling over when he was nudged by his massive head. Patting the brown arrow, he then hurried from the camp.

* * *

Nothing much was to be found on the mountain. He found a few more fruit trees and some bushes that looked like they had some edible berries. He made a note to stop at them to gather some food on his way back before making his way lower.

As he expected the trees were thicker towards the bottom. Despite the great height, many stood a fair distance above his head. "Bumi would have gotten a kick out of climbing these." He grinned at the thought. The idea of climbing one or two of these trees was tempting, but that could wait. He stared at them for a time longer before continuing on. After a few steps he found a spring. "I guess that Sokka was right." They should stop here to refresh their water supplies. He knew that Sokka was going to badger them about this for a while.

He took some time to drink from the spring in question. The cool water was refreshing and left him feeling more awake than he had been before.

* * *

Part of the mountain side had been cleared. He saw what looked to be a path, but it had been overgrown. The path led down to what he assumed to be the base of the mountain. Not far away from there he found a cavern. Katara would have said that he shouldn't explore places like this in case it was some creature's den. This caused him to hesitate. Deciding to listen to what she would have advised, he walked as far as he could.

He found another path that created a trail up the mountain. This one was well worn. However, the moss and stones kept him from determining what had made the path. Sokka would have been able to find tracks. What had made the trail was not too important though.

The path led to a small ledge filled with small plants and a single, young tree. This area was peaceful. At the base of the tree he saw something white. Upon closer inspection he discovered a white stone that had been made smooth. This seemed oddly placed. He wondered what it meant. Picking it up, he studied the stone, but found nothing that revealed its purpose. He set it back down. Taking a step back, he glanced around. Under his feet he found a strip of raised stones that had been mostly worn down. His stomach dropped.

Hastily backing up, Aang then dropped to his knees and bowed. "I am sorry." He had disturbed a grave. Straightening, he then took a moment to pray for the spirit and to ask for its forgiveness.

When he had finished he stood. Turning around he then found himself knocked to the ground.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. Katara opened her eyes and frowned at her brother. "What is it, Sokka?"

"Aang's gone."

"What?" She sat up and looked around. "Where did he go?"

"He was gone when I woke up."

"Haven't you looked for him?"

"Yes, Katara. I searched the entire mountain and then decided to wake you up." He returned the exasperated look that she gave to him.

"We need to find him."

"I know that."

* * *

Aang wondered if maybe he had not woken up at all and that he was still sleeping with the others. However, the pain at the base of his head suggested otherwise. Dreams were not usually painful. Of course, he was the Avatar. Maybe his dreams were. He closed his eyes tightly, counted to ten, and then opened them. No, he wasn't dreaming. The girl was still standing above him. "Hello."

She didn't respond. He couldn't help but notice that she appeared less than happy. "Uhh... yeah." He sat up, rubbing his head. She wasn't holding any weapon. He must have hit his head when he had fallen. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was a grave." The girl still didn't say anything. Standing, he then reached for her staff. She stiffened and he raised his hands. Slowly, he knelt down and picked up staff. She was watching him closely. "It's for flying." Still no response.

"I'm Aang." He held his hand out to her, but she didn't take it. She looked at him as if not certain what to think of him. "I'm the Avatar." No reaction was given to this statement. He saw no glimmer of excitement nor of relief in her expression. He lowered his hand to his side. "What's your name?" When she still said nothing he took a step towards her. She looked uneasy.

He wondered why she was so quiet. "Do you live here?" He didn't expect a response now and he was not given one. Now he was beginning to wonder if she even understood him or if she could talk. Her gaze had turned to the stone. He offered her another apology.

"Leave."

"What?" The fact that she had spoken startled him. "You can talk?" Her attention had returned to him. The way that she looked at him now made him feel as if she might attack him. She didn't though. He took a step towards her. Again, she stiffened. "Is there a village near here?"

"No."

"My friends and I-"

"Leave."

Her tone was firm. When he tried to approach her again she walked backwards, her shoulders slightly hunched forward as if in defense, until he stopped. "We just-" But she wasn't listening. She began to slowly back away from him and then turned, her actions wary. He grabbed her wrist and was surprised when he was tossed backwards by a gust of wind. "You- Wait!" She had already gone.

* * *

"Aang!" She waited, but was heard no response. "Aang!" She frowned to herself. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Katara. I'll ask, Momo or Appa. Maybe they know." The look that she gave him caused him to move a few steps away in case she decided to hit him.

"Aang!"

"Katara."

They both turned to face the air bender. He stood looking at them as if he had not been missing.

"Where were you?"

"Exploring."

"Why? You could have been hurt."

"Sorry, Katara."

"Or captured."

"Sorry, Sokka." He moved to their side. "I found the spring." This seemed to have worked as a good enough distraction for Sokka grinned and gave both he and Katara a triumphant look. "Where was it?"

"Not too far. A few feet below us."

"We should get some water before we leave."

"I found some peach trees too."

"Yeah, I know, Katara." Sokka looked at Aang. "Lead the way."

Aang was a little bit hesitant to go back the way that he had come. He highly doubted that he would come across the girl again. In fact, he wasn't even sure that he had actually seen her. He was still trying to come to terms with what he had experienced. The entire incident seemed to have been better placed in his dreams rather than in waking life. They reached the river. He left Katara to collect the water to help Sokka fill the bag on his shoulder.

"We can't stay long."

"We know, Sokka," Katara said, exasperated by his constant reminder.

Sokka started to talk to him about the new port that they were to go to. By this time they had gathered everything that they would need for the next one or two days of travel. He and Sokka knelt on the ground as Katara went back to their camp. The new route had been mapped out. Only a few more hours would be added to their trip. When they had bickered a bit about not going to the original port, they then returned to the camp.

Their belongings had been loaded into the basket. Aang jumped to his spot, Momo flying to his shoulder. When he was certain that both siblings were settled, he snapped the reins. "Yip. Yip." Appa grunted and lifted up. Within seconds the mountain was far below them.

As they passed over the mountain, Aang looked down. He hoped to see some sign that someone lived on the mountain or the surrounding land. He saw nothing though. Even with the absence of fog, the trees obscured much of the area. He turned his gaze forward, steering Appa in the direction that Sokka said that they were to go.


	2. Chapter Two: Storm

******Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. I claim neither affiliation nor ownership. All non-canon characters (to be named) are of my own creation and property.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Storm**

The bright sun filtering through the leaves caused her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared out to no where in particular. A heavy silence hung in the air, which caused her to frown. Never before had the creatures been so completely silent. Something was not... normal. She sat up and glanced around. Rather than going to ground she ascended to the upper branches of the tree.

The sound of footsteps on broken stone prompted her to freeze. She listened, but did not hear the sound again. Slowly, she crept farther out onto the branch. A quick glance showed nothing different. She abandoned the tree for the mountain face. She carefully climbed to the space above her head. As she drew closer she caught the scent of...

She peered over the edge. A man, younger than any that she had ever seen before, was crouched down before the tree. His gaze was on the grave marker. She considered fleeing. He would never know that she was here. Still, she quietly pulled herself over the edge. She was admittedly curious. Then he was walking backwards to where she stood. He turned and she found herself knocking him back before she could really consider her actions. He appeared surprised and then he had asked her many questions. Above them she could hear the voices of two others. Then he tried to approach her again. She thought to run, but... Something told her that he would follow her. She told him to leave. This only seemed to encourage him. Why? Then when she tried to flee...

He had seemed shocked, this Avatar, but she couldn't be bothered by that. The others were coming closer and she needed to disappear before he recovered and tried to follow her. She hoped that he didn't follow her. In one of the older trees she hid herself. She made herself small and didn't move, hardly breathed. Then she heard a strange animal groan. Curious, she had left her hiding spot long enough to see a strange creature flying in the sky. Three figures were riding it. She felt that maybe it was the male she had encountered and those who she had heard. Still, she hid herself again in case they had not gone.

* * *

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when she finally moved. Her first action was to search the higher heights of the mountain. She had found the remains of their camp not long after she had begun her investigation. The ashes of the fire pit were cold. She discovered a few traces of those who had been here; a blue blanket that had been left behind. This she took. When she had searched the area thoroughly, she then returned to where she had encountered the Avatar.

He had not disturbed the area. She carefully checked the burial site to ensure that everything was as it should be three times before leaving. The only other place that these people had been were to the peach trees and the spring. Their tracks led nowhere else. Still, she checked the cave to be certain that it had not been disturbed and found nothing of concern.

* * *

Zuko grumbled to himself under his breath. Several days had passed and he had failed to sight the Avatar during that time. Once again, the Avatar had managed to slip away without him noticing. This seemed to happen whenever he rested, ate, or meditated. It seemed impossible for him to go below deck without receiving word that the Avatar had vanished. Once again he now searched the skies, hoping to see anything that would give him any clue as to where the boy had gone. The ship's captain had said that they should make for the nearest port since the Avatar's path had been in that direction. However, he directed otherwise. The air bender knew that he was close behind. He would not go to the most obvious location if he knew that he could be so easily found.

"Prince Zuko."

He turned away from his futile efforts to see find some clue within the clouds. "What is it Uncle?"

"We should make for land. A storm is on its way."

His uncle never spoke of a storm without good reason. He did not want to stop the search though. "The skies are clear."

"It would not be wise to continue."

"Uncle-"

"Prince Zuko."

The firm tone caused him to immediately relent.

"Land has been spotted to the east. I have directed the captain to change his heading. We should arrive within the next hour."

"Alright." He supposed that the change of course could not be a complete loss. The Avatar may have had the same thought as his uncle and he could find the air bender there. "Let me know when we arrive," he said before going below decks.

* * *

The ship slid onto the rocky shore before coming to a stop. The clattering of metal signaled the lowering of the anchor. Once the ship was secure the ramp was lowered. Zuko headed the group of fire benders and two non-benders as Iroh trialed behind.

Lieutenant Jee descended partway down the ramp. "What are your orders?" he asked Zuko.

"I want you to remain here. Keep the ship secure."

"Understood."

As the group began their trek to the base of the mountain, the ship was sealed.

* * *

The sound of many voices and heavy steps alerted her to the presence of the men. She watched them as they made their way slowly up the mountain. There were nine in total.

"Find the Avatar!"

They were looking for the one who had been here before. Her attention turned to the one who led the group. He was young and his face was scarred. The scowl that he wore gave him a hard appearance. However, the others were more frightening. They seemed to be angry. Some of their faces were hidden from her unless the expressionless masks were truly their faces. Her attention turned to the elderly man beside the youth. His face was kinder. She couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the garments that they wore.

_"Hide."_

When they passed near to her she quickly went to a safe location.

* * *

Dark clouds began to mask the once clear sky. A spark of lightning appeared in the distance. Not long afterwards there was the grumble of thunder followed by another bolt. Zuko watched the approaching storm. It was still a distance away, but he knew that th storm would be upon them within hours if not sooner. He could never tell with the ocean's weather.

"I recommend that we return to the ship."

"We will return in the morning. Tell the men to stop searching and to look for shelter."

"A cave was found not far from here."

"Then we will go there."

Zuko began to walk away and Iroh quickly grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To look for the Avatar."

"That is not wise."

He sighed and looked at his uncle. "I will return before the storm strikes. You have my word, uncle."

Reluctantly, he released him. "Be careful."

"I will." He offered him a reassuring pat on the arm before making his way higher up the mountain.

* * *

The man's name was Iroh. He had accompanied the others who had come here. Similar to the Avatar and the other male he wandered off on his own. He seemed to be looking for something. She watched as he knelt down to examine a plant. The plant was poisonous. He appeared to know this, but he still questioned this and spoke of another plant and something called tea.

"General Iroh."

She watched as he straightened and then looked around, taking his time to answer the call. His gaze settled on where she hid. She crouched lower to the ground, feeling as though he could see her. His eyes... Something was very familiar about them. Then he turned away. She didn't move until long after he had gone. When she regained confidence in the fact that she had not been discovered she made her way back to the cave.

All of the men had gathered. They were laughing and eating what smelled like meat. Her nose twisted at the scent. They had hunted on her mountain. She should have stopped them, but they needed to survive as well. As the meal progressed they became louder. They were drinking from skins and the water seemed to make them... happier. Not long after they pulled out strange instruments that created soothing sounds. The one called Iroh began to sing. She listened to him, finding the sound of his voice to be oddly comforting. Shifting, she then allowed herself to relax as much as she was able to. Their antics continued even as the sky began to darken. Iroh eventually became silent and withdrew from the activities. In time he came to stand at the edge of precipice.

Where he stood was only a few feet from where she sat in the branches. He stared out into the night, appearing not to care about anything else around him. She cocked her head to the side. He spoke a name quietly to himself. _Zuko._ He seemed to be worried and this feeling only seemed to intensify.

* * *

The sky had opened up. The rain had begun as gentle. Gradually though, the storm magnified and now he was being cruelly pelted. Zuko hunched down. This mountain provided little protection aside from the trees and these he tried his best to avoid. Whoever had made it possible to traverse this mountain had done so in a simple manner. There were only one or two overgrown paths. Perhaps there were more, but he had not found these if they did in fact exist.

A strong gust of wind threatened to knock him over the ledge. He paused, pressing himself against stone. The wind did not lessen and now he could hardly see anything. The path had vanished within the storm. He put one hand against the mountain face and continued forward. It was necessary for him to return to the cave. Hopefully, his uncle had not sent out anyone to find him. The sailors would be torn off this mountain and killed by this weather. This was not the ocean.

* * *

Zuko had the distinct feeling that he was going the wrong way. Of course, he had turned around twice already for this reason alone. The storm had made navigating the mountain impossible. Stopping again, he turned and reached out with his free hand as he turned. He touched stone. Taking a step forward he was startled when he found no ground beneath him. Before he could act he was falling. The wind tore at him. A knot formed in his throat in place of a yell. The rushing sensation was disorienting. Then he came to a sudden stop.

A sharp pain passed through his shoulder. He hung for a time. His body rocked and he felt the mountain face. Something was tugging on him. Someone was trying to pull him out. He felt a hand grasping at his arm. The rain prevented him from seeing the appendage though. Blind, he reached up and after a few attempts managed to grasp the hand. It took a long time, but he was slowly pulled back over the edge and onto secure ground. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the edge.

When he opened his eyes he could not see anything. The rain was no longer striking him though and he felt dryer. Sitting up, he felt around. He touched something soft, like flesh, and then it was gone. "Hello?" He received no answer. Holding his hand up, fire enveloped the appendage. The flickering light revealed that he was in a cavern. At least, he hoped that it was a cavern. He could see no trace of light. Looking around, he saw a form not too far away from him. "Who are you?" The figure didn't move. He shifted towards it and he shrunk away. "Did you help me?" He thought he saw whoever it was nod. Continuing to move inch forward he watched as it continued to move away before being stopped by a stone wall. He stopped a short distance away.

The closer proximity allowed him to see that he person was female. Her lowered head hid her face. He reached out and gently touched her hand, which she quickly pulled away. "I am sorry... Thank you." Another slight nod. "Where are we?"

"Safe."

Her voice was soft and young. To him it sounded as though she hardly spoke. "I need to get back to my crew." She shook her head and he frowned.

"It is not safe."

* * *

A small fire crackled between them. He had sacrificed his cloak so that they both would be warmer. After only a few minutes his clothes had begun to dry. Outside, where ever the exit was, he heard the sound of the wind howling. His uncle would be worried. This left him feeling uncomfortable and concerned about his uncle. To distract himself Zuko took to studying his silent companion. She had relaxed a little after he had started the fire. However, she had yet to move from his spot.

His savior was young and though she appeared to be near his age he was certain that she was still his junior. She was thin and her dark, damp hair hung limp around her face. His observation seemed to make her uncomfortable for she frequently lowered her head. When she was not staring at the ground her attention was on the dancing flames. She was attractive, he supposed. Her face was fair, but her eyes seemed older. He was reminded of his uncle when he looked at them; he saw experience. "What is your name?" He had been silent for so long that he speaking seemed to have startled her. She stared at him with wide, gray eyes. He wondered if she was fire nation. They were close enough to the borders. "My name is Zuko." She didn't answer him. Her gaze turned back to the fire. "You saved my life. I would like to know your name." Her gaze flickered to him and then away.

"Yura," she whispered.

"Yura." He was quiet for a time. "Is there a village nearby?" She didn't answer him. He asked her again and when he looked at her he saw that she was shaking her head. "Is there anyone else living here?" Again a negative response. "You're alone?" She didn't respond to him now. "I'm looking for someone, the Avatar. He is an air bender. Have you seen him?" At first he thought that she didn't know or didn't want to tell him, but then he saw near imperceptible nod. She had seen him. "Where? Was he here?" Another nod. "Where is he now?"

"Gone."

"What?" She was silent. He fisted his hands. "When did he leave?"

"Not long ago."

"Before I came here?" Another nod. Anger, frustration, all of these negative emotions filled him at once. Again, he had missed the Avatar.

Something was wrong with Zuko. She watched him, wary of the angered look on his face. Remaining quiet, she waited for this to pass. It did not though.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he found that the fire had burned out. Despite this, the shelter was still lit. The entrance to the cavern had been opened. The scent of wet air was refreshing after being stuck within an enclosed space for so long. Yura was no longer with him. He crawled out of the shelter. From where he stood he could see that he was towards the top of the mountain. He had apparently been going the wrong way for he doubted that Yura had the strength to drag him to this place if they were too far away.

Rolling his shoulders, he then stretched. His body was stiff. A glance around showed him that Yura was nowhere in sight. She had left him. He wondered if she was even real. It was possible that he had saved himself and that he had just imagined her. The thought of hallucinations made him uncomfortable though, and he decided that possibility was unlikely.

As he began to make his way down the mountain, he paused. Not far from where his shelter was a campsite. The storm had washed away much of the evidence, but he saw the remains of a fire and what appeared to be a large impression that had somehow been shielded from the storm. When he examined the impression more closely he realized that it was the print from the Avatar's air bison.

* * *

Further search of the mountain has revealed no further trace of the Avatar. It appeared as though the air bender had not stayed here long. During his search he had not seen the girl either. Again, he questioned his sanity only to again discard that doubt. Through some prodding by his uncle he had agreed that to remain here would be futile and so he gave the orders to return to the ship.

"You seem thoughtful, Prince Zuko."

"He was here."

"Then you are one step closer."

"It does not seem that way."

Iroh regarded his nephew. He seemed troubled. Since he had returned to the cave he had silently taken the chastising that he had given him without any explanation. While he expected such maturity and responsibility for endangering his own life, he had not expected Zuko's silence. Zuko was one to brood, but now he just seemed thoughtful. "Did something happen?"

"No... I am just thinking. You do not need to be worried."

"I am always concerned for you."

He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Though she now sat at a dizzying height above the cave, she remained unfazed. She watched as the group of men packed up their supplies. The ones known as Zuko and Iroh were standing to the side, speaking between themselves. They seemed close. She wondered if they were going to continue their pursuit of the Avatar. Zuko had seemed bothered by the fact that the boy had already gone. As their leaving dragged on she grew bored and left her perch. They would leave in time like the Avatar and his companions had.

* * *

The wind was cool. The gray clouds were clumping together. "It seems that another storm is on its way."

Zuko glanced quickly up at the sky and nodded. "We need to get back to the ship."

"Yes..." He supposed that it would be better to just stay put until the storm had past, but Zuko had sat still long enough. The Avatar had moved on and Zuko was anxious. "Let us hurry then." Lieutenant Jee approached him to report that the men were ready to move. He gave the direction to start down the mountain. Rather than lead the way this time Zuko lingered behind. "Prince Zuko."

"I am coming." Zuko didn't move right away. He felt as though he was being watched. Iroh touching his arm though prompted him to start following the crew. The entire way down he felt as though they were being followed. The few times that he looked around though, he saw nothing. Still his instincts told him that he was being stalked. Yet, he did not feel threatened. He decided to let it go. If someone was indeed following them then it was probably that girl or someone else who lived here. He would not be surprised if she had lied there was indeed a village nearby.

"Prince Zuko."

"Go ahead, uncle."

He waited until Iroh had done so before approaching a clump of bushes. He had seen a shadow. When he parted the leaves though, he found nothing. Frowning to himself he then moved to catch up with the others.

* * *

The metal structure was strange. She studied it. Her Master had spoken of such vehicles before. He himself had a small boat, but that had sunk several years earlier. If she remembered correctly her Master had said that this was called a ship.

The group of men passed her and she ducked down. She watched as the ship opened up, allowing them to enter. They were leaving. She would be left in peace. Behind her a twig snapped.


	3. Chapter Three: Tortured Soul

**********Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. I claim neither affiliation nor ownership. All non-canon characters (to be named) are of my own creation and property.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tortured Soul**

She did not know how long she had been in here. The room did not allow her to see the outdoors so that she could count the days. When she had first woken here she thought that she was having a nightmare. The ship had been new and she had dreamed of new sights before. However, she had never experienced anything pain and her head had hurt. When she had checked to see if she was injured she found that not only was she wounded, but she was restrained. The metal had cut her wrists when she attempted to free herself or to move too far away from the wall.

The door to the room remained closed. She began to count her time based on how many times _he _visited her. So far he had come five times. She had no way of knowing if this was one day or five days or any other number. All that she knew was that when he came she was left in greater pain then she had been prior to his arrival.

Never before had she known hatred. Master had explained to her what it was after one of his stories. To her it was similar to anger only stronger. This man she hated. He was cruel. Always he laughed at her as if it was her fault that she was in this situation. She did not think that it was, but then she had gone to make certain that Zuko and the other men were leaving. This was not right though. She wondered if Zuko had ordered this, but he had been kind to her even if he had angered easily. Would he really capture the one who had saved him? No, that wasn't right. Master said only cruel men did evil things and Zuko did not seem to be one of those people. This man was though. She had not thought much of him when she saw him among the group, but now she did because her life was now in his hands.

A few times he had threatened to kill her; either with a knife or by throwing her overboard so that she drowned in the ocean. It was only when he said that he might poison her that she became fearful of his threats. His words made her even more distrustful of the food and water that he brought her. Though, she had no choice but to drink. When she did she took small sips and she had not yet experienced any illness beyond what this place caused her. Between the stench and the rocking of the ship she became very sick.

* * *

Guesses were all that he had. Zuko wished that he knew where the Avatar had gone. He had only the remains of his campsite and that girl's words that the Avatar had at least been at the mountain. That did not leave him with much. He held his head in his hands. That Yura could have provided him with more information. He should have questioned her more, but she didn't seem to know much and something... Something about her was just not right. She seemed far to nervous around him than what was a natural response to those of the Fire Nation.

"Prince Zuko."

"What?" He sighed when he realized the disrespectful tone that he had used. Taking a breath, he then turned to face his uncle. "What is it?" he asked more calmly this time.

"Lieutenant Jee has informed me that we will be arriving to the port within the next three hours."

"Thank you, uncle... Have there been any sightings of the Avatar?"

"None."

He sighed, fully exasperated. Yura had admitted to him that the Avatar had not left long before his arrival. The storm should have caused some sort of delay. He could not have gotten so far ahead with the wind as it had been.

"You will find the Avatar," Iroh said. "You are more than capable of doing so."

"Thank you," he said, managing a smile. "I would like to be alone."

"Of course."

Once the door had closed he stood and closed the curtains to his room. With a wave of his hand several candles were lit. He sat down before the table and closed his eyes. Taking several deep breaths, he focused on clearing his mind. The flames eventually shrunk before beginning to fluctuate with each breath that he took.

* * *

The door creaked open. She lifted her head and watched the man slip into the room. He appeared amused by the sight of her. Then he saw the mess that she had made and strode purposefully over to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. She winced, but could do very little to stop him.

"What did you do?"

He was shaking her now. She didn't answer him. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for him to stop. He eventually did and pushed her to the ground. Her head felt as though it was spinning. She was dizzy. Laying still, she hoped that he would go away.

"Disgusting."

This was not right. How dare he punish her for being ill. This was his doing. However, he was like this each time that he discovered that she had vomited.

Hearing him walk away, she opened her eyes slightly. He was not leaving; rather, he was just closing the door.

"What do you know about the Avatar?"

She stayed silent like each time before.

"Where is the Avatar?"

He sounded more agitated now. His patience seemed to be disappearing more and more with each visit. She waited for his next question, but it did not come. Instead, he crossed the room to her and then she felt a sharp pain when he kicked her. Coughing, she curled up. He didn't do so again. Instead, he left the room and the door slammed shut behind him. She felt tears on her face. In spite of the pain she tried to make herself even smaller. When she was unable to she then attempted to make herself comfortable. Her side hurt though and breathing was not comfortable. She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry harder.

Her only comfort was that he didn't see her like this. She could keep her strength.

* * *

The port offered no trace of the Avatar. This would not have bothered him so much if he had not had such high hopes of finding the Avatar here. His arrival to this port had been the most probable occurrence. For him not to be here made him wonder where instead the air bender had gone. While his crew replenished their depleting supplies, he re-examined the map.

The mountain had been of little importance and had become lost within the map. His uncle had made special note of its location. This allowed him to track other possible routes that the Avatar may have taken. Only four other logical ones existed if he had remained near the ocean. If the Avatar had chosen an over land route then too many paths existed for him to search in a short amount of time.

"Prince Zuko."

He frowned. "I said that I did not want to be disturbed."

"I apologize." Jee moved to leave, but stopped when Zuko spoke.

"What is it?"

"The ship is ready to sail. Which route do you wish us to take?"

That was the last question that he wished to hear. However, he knew that it was coming. He did not answer the captain right away. His full attention returned to the map. Jee was silent and for this he was grateful for. Staring at the map he still had little idea of where to go next. If only he had a clue. At least he knew where the Avatar ultimately intended to go. "Sail north." Jee left without a word. He folded the map and set it aside; refusing to look at it any longer right now.

* * *

The ship was moving again. She supposed that this was worse than when the ship had come to a stop. Though, she had not been released she wished that she had an opportunity to escape. However no one had come to feed her the entire time that the ship had not been moving. She had become very hungry, but eventually she had forgotten about that when she heard voices on the other side of the door. One voice she had recognized as belonging to the cruel man. The other she did not know. They had been discussing her. The unknown voice had sounded scared. Then they were gone.

Her stomach turned. She closed her eyes and curled up slightly. Soon the ship had returned to the way that it had been when she had first woken here. With it came the familiar feeling of illness. The man had come back as well. He seemed angrier now. During his first visit he had only asked her a few questions before 'punishing' her. She refused to scream. Doing so would mean that the bastard would have gained the first step that would give answers to the meaningless questions that he had been asking her.

After that he had stopped asking her questions. Instead he just hurt her. In time she was just in constant pain and she found no relief. His anger seemed to worsen each time that he came. Eventually she stopped caring. Doing so had become too difficult. No help would be coming for her. She had accepted this long ago. Now she had greater worries like how her body felt as if it were on fire and how remaining conscious was becoming difficult; accept for when he came. While it seemed foolish to do so, she was concerned for her well being. Master had called that basic survival. How much would that be of help to her here though?

He knelt down before her, a frown etched across his features. "Well…?" She spat and a mixture of blood and saliva into his eye, causing him to wipe it away with a chuckle. He struck her and she collapsed to the ground. Reaching for the chains that hung on the wall, he pulled her into a sitting position and locked the shackles around her wrists.

* * *

A secret appeared to be being kept by a few of the crew. On more than one occasion he saw the same man leaving the lower decks. This had been taking place since they had left the mountain. If he had not been leaving the brig he would not have become suspicious. However, instinct told him that more was occurring than what he could see. With this in mind, he instructed the captain and a handful of the crew to watch these men. His efforts were not wasted.

* * *

"The bitch won't talk."

"Do you think that you can get her to say anything or should I go in there?"

"She'll talk."

"Is this so?" Both men stiffened. Iroh looked calmly at the pair. Their eyes were wide and they appeared startled for a few seconds before they made their expression indifferent. "I was not aware that there was a woman on the ship." Once of the opened his mouth, but he raised his hand and he remained quiet. "I would advise you to not lie to me and to tell me where she is."

* * *

The pair led him to the brig. Iroh frowned. Neither he nor Zuko had been notified of a prisoner, much less a woman. He directed Jee to keep the men restrained before having him unlock the door. The interior was dark. There was a slight stench, but it was not too great. Whoever this girl was had not been here too long. He produced a flame large enough that he could see the interior.

A girl had been chained to the wall. She was watching him closely. "Give me the keys." Jee quickly handed them over and he stepped into the room. She had been sick. When he came within a few steps from her she shrunk away. Her eyes were defiant though. "I will not harm you," he said in effort to reassure her before crouching down. He took special care removing the shackles. Her wrists were bloody from apparent attempts to escape. When she was free she didn't move. He could see her eying the exit and those in the corridor beyond and then him. Offering her a hand, he was not surprised when she moved away from him. He rose and she did so as well. At least, she attempted to rise. The moment she was on her feet she collapsed and started to cough. He made a move to help her and she made a noise that sounded like a growl. "I will not hurt you," he said again.

She didn't seem to hear him. When he touched her shoulder she flinched and attempted to stand and move away from him. He took a step back. She looked up. He was a bit surprised when she made a movement as if to escape. However, a few steps later, she dropped to the floor.

* * *

She was Zuko's age. He watched as she rested in peaceful unconsciousness. It was probably the only relief offered to her after what she had undoubtedly suffered. They had tortured her through a combination of physical abuse and starvation. The reasons for their actions he would learn later, though he suspected it was to learn information and also for amusement. He started to apply ointment to her wrists. The shackles had chafed them until they bled. Her wrists like other parts of her body would be scarred, but he could do his best to lessen the permanent physical damage. As he bandaged her wrists she shifted, but did not wake.

* * *

Captain Jee led the pair into the room. He walked around to stand beside General Iroh.

"Where did you find the girl?"

"The mountain."

"Why did you take her?"

"We thought that she might have information concerning the Avatar."

"Did you have any evidence suggesting that she did?"

Neither answered him. Iroh regarded both of them. The one who spoke was not as involved as the other male who had yet to say anything. He just stared forward and whenever they made eye contact he would return the hardened glare. "What other reason did you have for keeping her as a prisoner." He received no answer. The one who had been speaking now stared at his feet. "Answer me."

"None." He glanced at his companion before looking at the general and his captain. "Kain grabbed her on the way back to the ship. She was watching us leave. He said that she might be a spy and that Prince Zuko had said to put her in the brig."

"Is this the truth?" Kain did not answer him. He frowned. "You will both be placed into the brig until I decide your punishment. Take care of them," he said to Jee. When they were gone, he sighed heavily. At that moment he felt his age. He rubbed his eyes. This was the last thing that he expected from the crew. He had chosen the men because they were honorable. It seemed that he had underestimated Kain. The fact that the other had been dragged into the situation was unfortunate. He was a good sailor.

A cup of tea sounded good. He would have to visit the cook. First though, he would need to speak with the ship's healer. The girl had been under his care for a few hours now. Both of these plans were temporarily abandoned when he stepped into the corridor. Zuko was walking quickly towards him. His stride and expression suggested anger. It seemed that the news had reached his nephew.

"What happened," he demanded.

"A girl was taken at our last landing. The situation is being handled."

"What happened to her?"

He wanted to smile. Zuko was a good person and when he caught glimmers of his nephew's true nature he felt a great sense of hope that his brother had not completely destroyed him. "She was beaten and starved. She is being cared for now." Zuko didn't say anything more. However, his expression was odd. An emotion that he couldn't understand seemed to flash across his features before he turned and left, walking just as quickly as when he had arrived.


	4. Chapter Four: A Journey's Pause

**********Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. I claim neither affiliation nor ownership. The character Yura (and others not yet named) is of my own creation and property.**

_Author's Note: In this chapter I use the term 'head' in reference to a point on a ship. This term I have not seen used too often, but in discussions with veteran sailors I learned that the head of the ship was the point that was often used as the toilet area in the days of old. Now, when someone asks, "Where's the head?" I would recommend pointing towards the nearest toilet. Hopefully this is as much a new and interesting fact to others as it was to me. Rambling aside, please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Journey's Pause**

She was too warm and her body ached. She attempted to move, but her body felt heavy. The feeling was terrifying and left her feeling ill. Something cool was placed on her forehead. She attempted to open her eyes and was unable to.

"You will be fine."

The voice was comforting. She felt her hair being petted and the gentle touch caused her relax and then drift off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again the discomfort had intensified.

She knew what pain was. When she was younger she had been injured and had fallen ill. This pain was different. The slightest movement caused her body to feel as though it had been stabbed repeatedly. Every breath that she drew felt as if she were swallowing knives, making breathing difficult. Her body felt as though it had been set on fire and there was little relief. Maybe she was dying.

This thought should probably not be crossing her mind, but she felt as though she was breaking apart and she just wanted it all to stop. If she was not dying than she certainly wished that some end to this would come.

Turning onto her side, she whimpered and curled up. She felt sick and thought that maybe she would throw up, but she did not. While she was glad to have not she still wished that she did because the nausea continued and while it did not become worse it was still torture in its own right. Her throat felt like it would close up, a heave threatened to shake her body, and then she would return to some level of normality.

She wanted to just stop.

* * *

The cloth absorbed the cool water and he lifted it from the basin before laying it on her forehead. She gasped slightly before lying still again. Iroh looked at her with sympathy. Twelve days had passed since he had rescued her from the cell and her condition only seemed to worsen. The ship's doctor had examined her, but had stated that there was nothing that he could do unless they landed. The next port was only a few days away, but he did not know how much longer she would survive.

"I'll take care of you," he said, but she didn't respond. Removing the cloth he returned it to the basin. Brushing his hand across her forehead he found that that her skin was still hot to the touch. He frowned slightly and reached for the cloth. No matter what her chances were, he would not give up.

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to see if it was her and it left him more aggravated than he originally was. Passing the steering room, he frowned before continuing on his way. His uncle had ordered that the ship would sail to the nearest port. It seemed that his need to find the Avatar had been forgotten.

The Avatar was no longer important and he understood this. A person's life was at risk. Whoever this girl was she had every right to be given the proper medical treatment rather than waste away on this ship. This girl was not just any girl. It was someone who one of his men had taken.

"Prince Zuko."

He turned his head enough so that he could see Captain Jee. "What is it?"

"We should reach shore within the next two days."

"Very good."

Jee lingered for a moment. It was not often that he saw this side of the Prince. He could almost believe that he was not a spoiled brat; no matter what the General had said to the contrary.

* * *

_"What's wrong?"_

_ She avoided his gaze; keeping her head low. A hand was pressed against her forehead._

_ "You have a fever."_

_ Shaking her head, she could almost picture his frown. His hand lowered._

_ "You are being foolish."_

"Master."

Iroh rose from his chair and made his way over to the bed. When he touched her forehead he found that her fever had spiked again. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, but he did not think that she knew that he was here.

"Master."

He hesitated and then spoke. "I'm here." Her gaze remained focused on him and then she closed her eyes. He wet the cloth again and laid it on her forehead; how much it would help he did not know. When he moved to leave her side he was surprised when she grabbed his hand. Her eyes were open again. He laid his hand over hers and sat down again. "I'm here," he said, petting her hand. Her eyes closed and he felt her grip relax. He made no attempt to move again.

"Uncle."

His gaze turned to the doorway. He was surprised to see Zuko here. "What is it, Prince Zuko?" He received no response. Zuko was staring at the girl and the look on his face was odd. "Nephew?"

It was her. He had truly hoped that it was not she, but he had been wrong. He should have known better. "How is she?"

"She needs to see a proper healer."

"We will reach the next port soon."

"Captain Jee informed me."

Zuko glanced at him and then looked at Yura again.

"Are you alright, Zuko?"

"Fine." He turned away. "I will have supper brought to you," he said before leaving. His steps were fast and when he finally realized this he forced himself to slow down unless he should continue to run away.

* * *

_The corridors were dark. When he pressed his hand to the wall he felt what he thought was metal. The idea of the cold was enough for him to walk quickly. No doors were present though and despite continuing straight ahead, he saw no end to this hall._

He startled awake. Looking hastily around he then realized that he was not in that corridor, but outside. Katara was over him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still night. Katara still looked concerned and he smiled. "I'm alright," he said. "Go back to sleep."

She stared at him, not wholly convinced. His smile managed to disarm her though and she nodded. "Alright. Go back to sleep."

"I will." To prove this he laid back down. Now she smiled at him and he watched her lay down. Within seconds he heard her deep breaths as she returned to sleep. He laid awake for several minutes. The nightmare was almost gone from his memory. He still felt uneasy though. Despite this he found it harder to keep his eyes open.

* * *

The moment that the ship came to rest in the harbor, the hull opened and several sailors stepped off the ship. Captain Jee led the group. He made his way to the nearest stand. The vendor opened his mouth and seemed prepared to give him a well worn speech, but he did not allow this. "Where is the nearest healer?"

"A healer?"

"You heard me."

He raised his hands. "There is a healer in the village. If it is medicine that you need I have plenty of-"

Jee made a signal with his hand and two of his crew returned to the ship. "You will tell me where the healer is."

* * *

The curtain was kept closed. Iroh glanced at it before looking away. He tried not to pace, but found himself unsuccessful. The healer's wife stepped into the room and the sight of the tea pot was enough to give him pause. He sat down and took the cup that was offered to him. "Thank you." Inhaling deeply, he was delighted by the scent. A taste thought, revealed the drink to be of poorer quality than he thought it would be.

"How is the tea?"

He nodded and then sighed. "The tea-" The curtain was opened and his instruction was forgotten. The woman hurriedly left the room; leaving behind the tea pot.

"General Iroh."

"Yes?"

The healer sat down across from him. He poured himself a cup and frowned after taking a sip. "I apologize. My wife can cook, but she lacks talent when tea needs to be brewed."

Iroh smiled and took a polite sip.

"I am afraid that your granddaughter is very ill. She will be unable to sail for the next several days."

"I understand." The healer was no longer smiling. The frown on his lips was known. His story had not been believed the moment that he had stepped in here. The man was intelligent, but he would not question him. He took another sip of his tea. Behind him he heard Zuko enter. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course."

He set the tea cup aside and then rose. His joints felt stiff. He would have to see if there was a hot spring in this village. Zuko had already stepped outside. He joined him a few feet away from the building.

"What did the healer say?"

"She is very ill. It will take some time to recover."

His lips became a thin line as he frowned. Looking around the village he saw limited signs of soldiers. "This place was peaceful. We could leave her here."

"She is our responsibility, Prince Zuko." He waited for the argument. Zuko made his way back to the ship. He stared after him, mildly surprised by how quickly he had let the matter go. Yes, there was definitely hope for his nephew. Smiling to himself, he returned to the healing house.

* * *

From the head of the ship Zuko stared out at the ocean. The waters were turning dark as night's cloak fell. Somewhere out there was the Avatar. He was certain that the air bender was far ahead of him now. To find him again would take several more weeks and there were too many paths that he could have taken. Sighing, he slumped slightly.

All of this could have been avoided. He should have left the crew on the ship and gone to the mountain alone. If he had they would not be stuck here now and he may have caught up with the Avatar again.

"Prince Zuko."

"What is it, Uncle?"

"We should not be here for too long. You will be able to resume your search before too much time has passed."

"You do not know that for certain."

Iroh came to stand beside him. Zuko's shoulders were slumped as if some weight had been placed on them. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing."

He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." For several minutes he was silent, his gaze troubled.

"I know her."

Remaining silent, he waited for him to elaborate.

"Her name is Yura."

"You met her on the mountain?"

Zuko nodded.

* * *

Someone was speaking to her. She couldn't understand what was being said at first. Her awareness of the sound came and went. She was eventually able to focus on what was being said. Whoever was with her seemed to be telling a story. She opened her eyes. An elderly man was sitting beside her. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember how she knew him. He reached towards her and she flinched. His response was to smile and to gently lay his hand on top of her own hand.

"Do not worry. You are safe."

Nodding, she closed her eyes. Her body felt heavy and she was very tired.

* * *

She knew little of where she was. The man, whom she recognized as the one called Iroh, had explained the situation to her. The fever had kept her from recalling much of what she had been told. She only remembered that she was at a port village, she was in a healing house, and she had been very ill. The fact that she was not on the mountain did not bother her any longer. She was only happy to be off the ship. This place was cleaner and the window near her bed allowed her to breathe fresh air.

Rarely was she ever left alone. It seemed that whenever she opened her eyes Iroh would be sitting next to her. Often he was speaking of lands and creatures that she knew only from her Master. Other times he tell her stories of times that she had never known. She tried to remain awake to hear everything that he said, but the fever exhausted her and keeping her eyes open was a struggle. Over time though, she was able to remain awake longer. The previous day her fever had broken. Both Iroh and the healer had appeared very relieved. This had caused another change in what she knew for when she had woken this morning she had found herself alone. The healer had entered once to check on her condition. He had changed the bandages on her wrists before leaving.

Now she sat up in the bed, her gaze on the window and the world outside. She could hear voices; so many different voices. Some sounds were more familiar like the cries of the ocean birds. Other sounds were not like strange creaking noises that made her think of trees swaying with the wind, but were not like trees either.

The curtain parted and Iroh appeared.

Iroh was mildly amused. The moment that he entered the girl seemed to perk up. That sight alone put him at ease, but pleased him as well. This reaction was so different from when they had first encountered each other in the cell. Despite what had happened he seemed to have gained her trust.

He was carrying a bowl. She could smell cooked vegetables. Her stomach growled loudly. Iroh smiled and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"The healer's wife has prepared this for you. Perhaps you could try to eat today."

She looked inside of the bowl. The scent caused her stomach to growl again. A spoon was offered to her. She stared at it for a moment longer than necessary. Not since her Master had passed had she used this tool. Her attention turned back to the food.

He had never seen someone eat the way that she did. First she watched him as she ate as if she expected him to take the food away. When whatever suspicions that she had were not validated her full attention turned to the meal. This was good. Her few attempts to eat over the past several days had ended with her being violently ill. He smiled. Folding his hands, he looked out the window so that he would not be uncomfortable with him watching.

When she had finished eating he took the bowl from her. The meat had not been touched. He set the dish aside. The curtains behind him opened. He smiled when he saw Zuko. They had discussed him coming to visit her the previous night, but he had stubbornly resisted the idea. "I am glad to see you, nephew." His attention turned to the girl. She was staring at Zuko intently and when he looked back to his nephew he saw that he seemed uncomfortable. "This is my nephew, Prince Zuko."

Zuko waited for Yura to say something. He had seen the recognition flicker within her gray eyes. Rather than speak, she just nodded and looked away.


	5. Chapter Five: An Accord of Sorts

**************Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. I claim neither affiliation nor ownership. The characters Yura, Daisuke, and his wife (and others not yet named) are of my own creation and property.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: An Accord of Sorts**

Her wrists were healing. She traced the old wounds. They itched, but not as much as they once had. Raw skin was now dark with the new flesh. She winced when she touched a particularly sensitive spot and quickly stopped her attention to the injuries. The sound of the curtain being pushed aside startled her. She watched with a wary gaze as a woman entered the room. This person was new. The woman smiled at her and said something, but she was more interested in the tools that she carried. She held a knife in her hand. The woman took a step towards her and she shrunk away.

* * *

Daisuke jumped to his feet when he heard a loud clatter. The next moment his wife rushed out of the back room. She pointed at him; her expression one of fury.

"I want her gone!" she cried, gesturing violently behind her.

He raised his hands and approached her slowly. "What is wrong? What has happened?"

"S-She growled at me!"

This was amusing, but he kept a straight face. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me!"

She looked terrified now. He laid his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in effort to soothe her. She still frowned at him, but she had visibly relaxed. "Tell me what happened?" he said gently.

"She- That is not a person! They have brought an evil spirit here!"

He shushed her. "The girl is not an evil spirit. I have tended to her myself."

"She attacked me!"

"Are you hurt?" When she shook her head he looked her up and down. She appeared uninjured. "Tell me what happened," he said again with a firmer tone.

"I stepped in there and when I came close to her she started to growl. Then she lunged at me and pushed me over."

"Where is she now?"

"There."

He glanced back towards the room. Looking at his wife he then stepped into its confines despite her protests.

* * *

"Your granddaughter is an interesting creature."

Iroh sipped delicately from his tea. Something in the healer's tone made him wary.

"She is a troubled child."

"How so?"

"She attacked my wife this morning. I believe that she did so out of fear, but you can understand when I say that I can no longer allow her to remain here."

"Yes, I understand." He set the cup down. "How is your wife, Daisuke?"

"Fine. I do not expect her to step into this place for many more days... That may be a blessing."

When they had both chuckled, Iroh adopted a more serious expression. "May I see my granddaughter?"

"Of course."

Iroh stood. Daisuke stood with him, but did not follow him into the back room. He drew the curtain closed before turning his gaze to the bed. Yura was not there. A glance around the interior showed no trace of her. "Yura," he said gently. He waited and then saw a shadow move. Looking back to the bed, he saw the girl crawling out from the corner; where she had somehow managed to hide herself. The way that she moved now reminded him of the brig. Her gaze flickered between him and the floor. He glanced down and saw a knife. The blade was large, but it was for cutting roots. He kicked the blade aside. The sound of it skidding across the floor startled her. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when he saw her expression. "It is time to leave, Yura."

The distrust in her eyes was hard to mistake, but despite this he seemed to have startled her again. She was studying him closely as if trying to figure out an unknown mystery. He extended his hand and she sat down on the bed. She gazed at the appendage. He didn't move. Her body was tense. She reminded him of a cornered animal. "It is alright," he said; feeling foolish for having to speak to her with such a tone. She was grown, but she seemed to have forgotten that she was safe. "Will you come with me, Yura?"

Her gaze returned to his face and then to his hand and then back to his face. He was calm. She relaxed slightly and carefully crawled off of the bed. Watching him closely, she took a few cautious steps towards him before grasping his hand. He smiled when she moved close to his side.

Patting her hand, he then led her from the room. Her gaze moved to the healer. When Daisuke approached them she tensed again. He bowed to the healer. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course." He offered the girl a smile, but she didn't return it. She seemed wary of him now. The general offered him a bag of coins and he took it with his own thanks. Then the pair left. He weighed the bag of coins in his hand. Perhaps this would help to ease his wife's fears.

* * *

"I am afraid that your clothes were ruined." He glanced at Yura when she failed to respond in any way. She was not listening to him. Her gaze was everywhere and he could see both the wonder and fear in her eyes. He wondered if this was the first time that she had been into a village. A cart passed them. She immediately tensed and retreated close to his side. Her grip was like iron. He petted her hand. "It will not hurt you," he promised. After a few minutes she calmed and they continued on their way. Her attention still failed to settle on him. This was alright.

Rather than returning to the ship he brought her to the inn where he and Zuko had decided to stay. She seemed calmer here, but appeared uncomfortable when seeing the small number of men inside the room. He greeted the inn keeper before leading her up the stairs to their room.

The room was empty. Zuko seemed to have wandered off in search of information. He didn't worry too much about his nephew. "I will be right back." Yura stared at him. He freed his hand from her grip and made his way to the bedroom. Retrieving the package from the corner he then returned to the room. She was nowhere to be seen at first. However, he soon found that she had wandered onto the balcony. He was barely a few steps away from her when she turned to face him. "I have a gift for you." She cocked her head to the side as if not understanding what he had said. He offered her the package. She stared at it, but did take it from him. "I am afraid that your clothes were ruined," he said again. "These will replace them."

Her clothes... She glanced down at her garments. The white gown was comfortable enough.

"Healing robes are not appropriate." She seemed confused. He gently urged her to open the package. She did as much and he couldn't help but smile when she examined the kimono within.

The fabric was soft and was different from anything that she had ever seen before. She studied the designs. There was a bird and then small flowers. She brushed her fingers over the fabric; enjoying the texture.

It seemed that his decision had been a correct one. "You can change in Zuko's room."

She glanced at him and then to where he had gestured towards. Wandering over there she paused before stepping into the room. The sound of the door sliding closed startled her. She spun around, saw Iroh smile and then walk away. He had left the door partially open.

* * *

When she emerged she was dressed in the kimono. He smiled and did his best to hide his amusement. It seemed that she had some difficulty with tying the waist. Her old clothing had been much simpler than this though. "You look lovely." She gave him an odd look as if she didn't understand why he was complimenting her. He stood up and when he moved to walk behind her she tensed. "I can help you with that." She nodded and he took this as a sign of permission. Carefully, he properly wrapped the cloth and then tied it. She looked at him and it seemed as though she wanted to thank him, but then looked away without speaking. He watched her step away and wander around the room.

She appeared to be intrigued by everything that she saw. While she touched nothing he noted how she examined each object that she came upon. "Yura."

Her attention immediately turned to him. The fact that he knew her name bothered her. Perhaps she had told him it during her fever.

"Are you hungry?" Iroh watched her tilt her head and then frown to herself as if she was not entirely certain. He waited patiently for her to respond. She looked away and failed to do so. "Yura." Her gaze returned to him and he saw both uncertainty and distrust again. Her name... Yes, it seemed that he had made a mistake in using it. "Forgive me. My nephew told me your name." This time she nodded. Her gaze turned away only to return to him again. She had placed a hand over her stomach and this confused him especially when she nodded. Then she opened her mouth, but didn't speak and then he understood. "Come with me, Yura. There is a tea house not far from here."

She obediently trailed after him and back in to the chaotic street.

* * *

The tea shop was quiet. She stared at the dark liquid that General Iroh had served to her. He had called it tea. Carefully picking up the cup, she took a small sniff. The scent wasn't unpleasant. After a small sip, she decided that she could stand to drink this.

"Jasmine." He sighed in contentment. "A good cup of tea is a wonderful treasure and the best solution to life's problems."

The thought was an interesting one. She could not understand how tea could possibly be a solution though.

"I'm afraid that we traveled a fair distance from the mountain," he said after several minutes of comfortable silence. He glanced at her and tried to read her expression. Doing so was difficult. Her head was lowered and he had trouble seeing her face through the veil of dark hair. However, her body language told him much more. She appeared broken, but was trying her best to keep strong in his presence. "Arrangements can be made to have you returned to the mountain. I, myself, am unable to." He said this, but he did not know if this would be possible. Reports from the crew revealed that none of the villagers who had been asked were willing to go to the mountain. A logical reason for why had not been given, but several spoke of a haunting.

She could not return home and if she was to then she would have to rely on people whom she did not know. This terrified her. Why had she revealed herself? She had broken the first rule that Master had given to her; stay hidden.

"My nephew has a mission to complete and he is growing impatient."

"You are... looking... for the Avatar."

Her statement caught him off guard, but he was more surprised that she had spoken at all. "Yes." He took a sip of tea and waited for her to say more.

She took a sip from her cup before setting it down. The tea was becoming cold and was now bitter.

Seeing her frown, he reached across the table to take her cup. Within seconds the contents were warm.

Steam now rose thickly from the liquid and she took a grateful sip of it.

"Do you have family elsewhere who you can stay with? I can insure that you are brought safely to them." She shook her head in negative. "The island was your home." She nodded.

He felt guilt claw at his heart. Both he and Zuko were responsible for this. It had been their duty to ensure that no travesty of this sort would occur, but it had. Their negligence to keep track of the crew had resulted in her being torn away from the home that she had known. "You poor child. I am sorry."

She felt like she should cry. Her eyes felt warm. She looked away, not wanting to see the pity and the pain in his gaze. It was... strange; especially the effect that it had on her.

"Yura." Her gray gaze met his. She appeared patient as she waited for him to speak again. "We cannot return you to your home," he said again. "Not now at least." Her hands were shaking. He watched as she put her cup down and folded her hands in her lap. She was terrified. This shouldn't be so. "I have a possible solution that you might consider."

* * *

Iroh glanced up when the door opened. Zuko stepped inside and he smiled. "Welcome back."

He nodded. Slipping off his boots, he took a few more steps into the room only to stop. Yura was here, sitting in the corner behind his uncle. He looked to his uncle for explanation.

"Yura has agreed to assist us in your quest."

"Uncle."

Iroh stood slowly. "Please, excuse us for a moment," he said to the girl before stepping into one of the bedrooms. Zuko closed the door loudly behind them. "Zuko-"

"What do you mean that she is assisting us?"

"I asked her and she agreed to help us in anyway that she could."

"The ship is no place for her."

"Neither is this village."

"She would be better off here-"

"Zuko."

He frowned, but stayed silent. The firmness of his uncle's voice was clue enough that the time for argument had passed.

"We took her from her home. The actions of the crew is our responsibility; your responsibility, Prince Zuko. She will accompany us for as long as she wishes to. I have told her that she is free to leave when she chooses. If we can we will guarantee her passage back to the mountain."

"Isn't there someone in this village-"

"I have asked. The villagers are afraid to venture there."

Zuko frowned. Walking to the other side of the room, he paused at the window. For several minutes he stared out over the village. Then he faced his uncle. "Fine."

* * *

Sleep was difficult to find. Without the droughts that the healer had given her, she found that she was unable to close her eyes for longer than a few minutes. Turning onto her side, Yura stared at the door. Iroh had insisted that she take his room. Despite not having his bed he seemed to have found sleep more easily than her. Not long after he had bid her goodnight she had heard his heavy snoring. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. It was no use. Sitting up, she studied the darkened room for a moment before rising.

The door barely made a sound when she slid it open. Glancing around, she saw that the door to Zuko's room was closed. She crept past Iroh's sleeping form and to the door.

* * *

Zuko glanced at the girl when she stepped outside. She didn't appear to have noticed him. He watched as she followed the walls of the garden. Her shoulders were tense and she seemed to be uncomfortable in this new setting. She continued to pace the walls for some time longer before she stopped and padded over towards the middle of the garden. When she stopped at the bench she regarded it as if not certain what to make of it before sitting down.

He folded his arms. She was distracted; fingering the cloth of her sleeve. Her lips were pursed. He rose from his seat and walked over to him. At the sound of his footsteps she looked at him with startled eyes. "You should not be up." Her lips twisted into a frown. "We are leaving in the morning. If you are joining us then you need to rest." Her eyes flicked over him before she looked away, giving an almost imperceptible nod.


End file.
